


Resistence

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: As if I haven't made Lud suffer in my fanfics enough, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Don't mind me I was just CRAVING something darker, He's a vampire now, Just in time for spoopy season ayyyee, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Ludwig needs to stop resisting this. || Vampire!Ludwig and Human!Feliciano. One-Shot





	

There had been many changes since that fateful night. Of rushing to the police station. Of being handed brochure after brochure about vampires, how not to feed them garlic or else they will break out into horrible hives, how to make sure they don’t go 2 weeks without blood, about what to do in the event of a withdrawal. Learning that some asshole attacked his German friend and poisoned him with the venom that turned humans into vampires. All this information was not only overwhelming for Feliciano, but for Ludwig as well.

Settling back home was never easy for Ludwig. The police had provided him with several blood bags, which he had drunken greedily. Feliciano had noticed that Ludwig was always grimacing when he drank the blood and often incorporated it into his cooking to avoid drinking it straight. Sometimes, Ludwig just wouldn’t drink it at all.

Tonight, they were snowed in.

A few weeks ago, Ludwig had finished the last blood bag stored conveniently in their fridge.

And he was suffering through a withdrawal.

Feliciano had locked the vampire into his bedroom, trembling with fear as he heard Ludwig cursing and pacing around the room aggressively. The small Italian knew Ludwig would probably lunge and bite him if he stepped foot inside the room.

“Luddy” Feliciano spoke gently.

The pacing in the other room briefly stopped to listen.

“Ludwig. You can’t keep rejecting your temptation. You need to feed” He spoke sternly.

Ludwig made a pained noise of protest and smashed his head against one of the walls.

“F-Feliciano, to feed means to take from you and turn you into a vampire. I don’t want to hurt you. Argh! Nothing is working! I’ve bitten Berlitz several times and his blood isn’t enough. Fuck! I’ll survive, Feli. Just keep the door locked and stay hidden”

“Ludwig” Feliciano spoke again, opening the door. Ludwig perked up like a dog seeing it’s master come home and just as Feliciano had hypothesized, Ludwig lunged at him, knocking him to the floor.

Oh dear…his vampire friend was not in good shape. His hair was tussled up, his fangs were protruding from his lips and there was an undeniable hint of desire in his eyes. Ludwig was breathing raggedly and he forced himself away with a whine.

“Nein…nein…nein…” He whispered to himself, stepping away. Feliciano grabbed him before he could get far.

“Yes, Luddy”

Ludwig was shaking his head violently, cursing and praying to the high heavens that there was another answer.

Feliciano hugged him, pressing his neck against his mouth. Ludwig whined in protest and tried to squirm away, but the Italian’s grip was firm.

“Ludwig, feed. Please, I can’t bear to see you like this” Feliciano gave him a pleading look and watched as Ludwig childishly covered his mouth.

“I-I won’t…I REFUSE to hurt you”

Plan B.

Hidden in Feliciano’s pocket was a small kitchen knife. With a shaky sigh, he pulled it up to his neck and made a small incision, breaching the seal that kept the smell of blood away from Ludwig and allowing a small line of blood to roll down his collar bone.

The vampire violently jerked away from Feliciano and gave a moan of desire. Once Ludwig caught sight of the blood rolling down Feliciano’s neck, he came a little closer to smell the fresh wound.

Smelling turned to casual licking and casual licking turned to harsh lapping through harsh breaths.

Ludwig’s fangs were throbbing with need; the need to plunge into Feliciano’s neck and take in the warm, metallic liquid only humans could satisfy him with. Ludwig felt like a dying man in the desert searching for water. And it was right here in front of him.

The German casually began to teeth around Feliciano’s wound. It wasn’t enough to get him to sink his teeth in, but just enough to try and trick Feliciano into thinking he had bitten him. Of course, the Italian was smarter than he looked. He placed a hand on Ludwig’s head and pulled it closer.

“Please…don’t worry about me. You need it. Just do it…”

Ludwig didn’t struggle this time. He hesitantly sunk half his fangs into Feliciano’s neck. Before he could pull away, Feliciano’s hand pushed him further down.

The vampire’s breath hitched when the warm blood pooled into his mouth and melted away the tension in his body. One could describe it as drinking warm milk on a cold restless night. At least that’s what Ludwig liked to pretend it to be like.

Ludwig’s breathing became harsh as he started to take and take and take. Feliciano could only offer a shaky breath and stay perfectly still. For he was the prey who was hunted down by this monster. His monster.

“G-Gentle Luddy…gentle…” He cooed softly, stroking Ludwig’s soft locks of hair. Feliciano gave a soft whine when the pressure of his suction on the wound lessened slightly. Ludwig stopped altogether and pulled his fangs out with a soft pant.

Feliciano felt like he was on a boat bobbing on the waves. Or as if he had taken up Ludwig’s new upside down sleeping pattern. Shamefully, he fell limp against Ludwig, causing the vampire to give him an anxious look.

“Oh…Oh Feliciano, I took too much…I’m such a burden to you…! Lay down, I’ll bandage your wound…” Before Ludwig could get away, Feliciano’s hold on his head tightened and with what little strength he had, he kissed him.

He kissed him. And kissed him. He kissed those bloodied lips, still warm and fresh from the feed. He kissed those trembling, surprised lips and didn’t dare keep his eyes off the vampire in front of him, who stared back in shock.

And when he pulled away, before either of them could question it, they kissed once more. Their limbs somehow tangled and writhed with each other like snakes in the grass. Ludwig gave soft pleas for an answer, but was only met with kisses more heated than the last. Ludwig breathlessly pulled away with a gleam in his eyes.

“Feli-“

“Ludwig, save it. You’re not a burden to me. I love you and I don’t care about your form to say so. So please…please stop beating yourself up about it! Stop holding back, stop resisting, stop hating yourself for being yourself! You can’t change what happened. You’re a vampire, Ludwig” Feliciano stroked Ludwig’s soft hair and sighed, “You’re my vampire, Ludwig. My strong, handsome and considerate vampire”

The vampire blushed a little at Feliciano’s kind words and looked away. “Feliciano, I-“

“Ludwig” Feliciano spoke sternly. He shuffled closer and kissed Ludwig again. “I want you to infect me. I want to become a vampire too so we can live together” He entwined their fingers and placed a final kiss on Ludwig’s cheek, “Let’s live on forever together”

Ludwig kissed Feliciano feverishly and bit down on the soft skin once more. But this time it was different. Ludwig’s fangs acted like a syringe and pumped the hot venom into Feliciano’s blood. Feliciano felt it. It was like having lava burn through his veins. The Italian gave a shriek and writhed in pain before Ludwig pulled back.

“Feliciano…you pushed for that. The pain is temporary. As the venom is entering your blood stream, your white blood cells are attempting to fight off my poison within you. When that fails, your body will begin to adapt to the venom and will change to allow it to survive in your body…by turning you into a vampire” Ludwig explained calmly. He scooped up the hysterical Italian and set him on the couch, “You will feel an undeniable thirst shortly. Take from me. I will be right here”

Feliciano whimpered and squirmed helplessly like a dog, clawing at the couch. Then he abruptly went still. He turned to Ludwig and like a wild animal, launched himself at his neck, greedily gulping down mouthful after mouthful of blood.

Ludwig smiled warmly, pat his back and held him in place. He wasn’t going to suffer an immortal life alone any longer.


End file.
